


Moving Out

by BlueBabyBat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, Thunderfrost - Freeform, thorki au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBabyBat/pseuds/BlueBabyBat
Summary: What happens when Laufey kicks Loki out of their apartment to go live with Frigga, Odin, and Thor? The one Loki had been crushing on since childhood, and distanced himself because he knew he’d never be good enough?





	1. Kicked out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by my first fic! I kind of have an idea where this will be going, and then not really. Ahah. Well, all mistakes are my own fault for not reading over it properly lol.

“You’re fired!” The two words rang in Loki’s ears as if he hadn’t heard them for the umpteenth time in the past few months. He held back the urge to roll his eyes, but however was unable to stop his silver tongue from slipping out that quick remark.  
“Pity, and to think I was just getting used to wearing these prison clothes too.” He retorted, not giving his now former boss a chance to say anything as he turned and walked right out the door. How many jobs has it been now? The number was a blur in his mind at this point, having gone through the same routine so often. Why did his father even bother try to make him get a job? Clearly this was some sort of cosmic sign from the universe that he wasn’t meant to work with people. Stupid people at that. And boy was this world full of them. It didn’t take him long before he got home, having purposely applied to a job that was close by. No sense in applying to something far away, spend money on travel; just to get fired, right? He made his way into the hollow apartment, Loki taking quick notice that nobody was home. His father must have been in another business meeting. Not that he was surprised. His father was barely ever home, and when he was; he’d just nag at Loki for getting fired and to get another job. So he humored him, not as if he had any other choice anyway. He sighed, making his way to the fridge to grab something to snack on. Getting fired sure does work up an appetite. The sound of keys unlocking the front door was enough to grab Loki’s attention. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the entrance. Was his father home already? What a day to have a quick meeting. Not wanting to be nagged, he grabbed whatever he could find from the fridge and made a beeline for his room.  
“Loki?” He heard a voice call. He halted in his tracks. Shit, busted. He was so close to his room too. “Loki, what are you doing home?” Turning upon his father’s confused voice, he looked to the older male with a straight face before arching a brow.  
“I could ask you the same question. Your business meetings never go by so.. quickly.”  
“I catch a lucky break every once and then. But why are you home? Your shift is supposed to end at three, and it’s- don’t tell me..” Loki blinked, realizing his father was already catching on. Not wanting the situation to escalate, he shook his head.  
“What? No, no. Of course not. There just wasn’t much to be done today, and they over scheduled-“  
“And I’m going to stop you right there.” His father cut him off, giving him a stern look. “I know when you’re lying to me. Again Loki? Seriously? Another job?!” Loki thinned his lips as his father spoke. Of course he saw through Loki’s lie. He was pretty much the only person that could. He didn’t even know why he had tried that. He closed his eyes, sighing softly.  
“Okay yes, I got fired. But you see, there’s a perfectly logical explanation-”  
“I’m listening.” Loki cleared his throat.  
“..The people that shop there are morons.” The look on his father’s face showed nothing but disapproval.  
“Loki Laufeyson! This is the seventh job you’ve been fired from in the past three months! You just graduated, and you’re already fucking up badly. I can’t do this anymore. That was the last straw.” Loki’s father slammed his briefcase onto the table, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. Loki furrowed his brows at his fathers reaction. His father usually just yelled at him and made him get another job, so this was definitely new.  
“What.. what are you-“  
“I’m sending you to live with the Odinsons.” Loki’s eyes widened at that statement. The Odinsons were a family that Loki grew up around. When he was younger and supposedly incapable of taking care of himself (he actually was, but everyone just refused to believe it); he’d stay at their house after school until his father came to pick him up from work. But of course as he got older; he’d go to their house less and less, until he just stopped going completely. He went and did his own thing, and he had no idea if his father even kept in touch. Well apparently he must have if he was willing to send him there now.  
“That’s got to be a joke. You can’t send me there, I’m nineteen. I’m technically an adu-“  
“You’re a nineteen year old kid who can’t even hold a job! And with me not here to supervise you, I’m doing the next best thing and sending you to the Odinsons. You leave tomorrow Loki, and that’s final.” Loki froze. So just like that, his father was going to send him away? To the Odinsons? He bit at his bottom lip, his stare slightly darkening.  
“Well aren’t you father of the fucking year? Can’t handle one small thing, so you’re just sending me away?!”  
“You watch your mouth! And this isn’t a small thing, seven jobs Loki! Seven! And your attitude sure as hell could use some improving!”  
“And why’s that?! So I can have no life of my own, and always be stuck at work; dealing with stupid people like you?” The words came out before Loki could even process what he was saying. Well, he was never good at holding back. Hence what started this whole mess in the first place. He thinned his lips, instantly regretting saying them. “..No, that’s not what I-”  
“Loki, get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you until Frigga and Odin come to pick you up tomorrow.”  
“Father, I-“  
“NOW!”  
Loki bit at his bottom lip before he turned and made his way to his room. God why was he such a fuck up? And now he would be showing how much of a failure he’d turned out to be to the only people who actually treated him like family. To Frigga, Odin, and.. their son Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it!! I kinda have an idea where I’m going with this story, and kinda don’t. So if you have any suggestions, or any comments even; let me know in the comments!! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! I know this came out really fast, but that’s only because I have the day off and I want to get this story going. Also, any mistakes are my own because I proof read it really quickly. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. But yeah, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

The trees were passing by ever so quickly. Loki watched them as he silently looked out the window from the backseat of the car. He was mentally replaying the events from the previous day, and a few hours ago; subconsciously biting at his lower lip. Frigga had been so happy to see him, ecstatic even. She even hugged him the moment she had laid her eyes on him. Odin on the other hand had just given him a polite smile, and a simple good to see you as a greeting. Not that he was complaining, at least he acknowledged him. His own father barely even looked at him before he left. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel at least a little guilty. He couldn’t help but wonder if his father would even miss him. Not that it’d probably change much, the man was barely ever home anyway. He slowly shifted his gaze to look at the two adults sitting in the front seats; Odin behind the wheel and Frigga riding shotgun.  
“Oh Loki, Thor is going to be so thrilled to see you! It’s been years since we’ve had you over” Frigga gushed, more than happy to have Loki reunite with her son. She must have noticed him look her way and decided to try and start a conversation. He gave a small smile and nodded.   
“It has been awhile hasn’t it.” He stated, deciding to humor her. Frigga shifted in her seat to look over at the younger male.  
“It’s been way too long. But I suppose it’s like they say; everything happens for a reason.”  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Loki agreed. Things definitely did happen for a reason, but she didn’t need to know what that reason was. Frigga smiled at Loki before shifting to face forward.  
“And with Jane away for her studies, Thor should be happy to have a friendly face around.” Odin added softly. Loki was lightly smiling before hearing Odin’s words. He furrowed his brows, processing what had been said.  
“Jane..? Who’s Jane?”  
“Oh, Jane is Thor’s girlfriend sweetie. And what a cutie she is.” Frigga explained, clearly happy to brag about her son in any way possible. Loki could feel his heart sink into his stomach. He wasn’t sure why, he had expected it. For Thor to be taken. And even if he wasn’t, it wasn’t as if he had any chance with his childhood crush anyway. Besides, didn’t he destroy those feelings all those years ago? Why were they suddenly resurfacing? Realizing he had been silent for too long, he quickly parted his lips to speak.  
“I didn’t realize that Thor is in a relationship. That’s wonderful to hear, I’m happy for him.” At least that wasn’t fully a lie, right? For practically the rest of the car ride, he remained quiet. He could hear the two talk amongst themselves, but he didn’t bother listening to what they were saying. He had too much on his mind to really care to eavesdrop. Honestly, he just kinda hoped the car ride would never end.  
________  
The car came to a stop in front of a beautiful, white house. It wasn’t mansion like or anything, but it definitely was beautiful. Just as Loki remembered it. He unbuckled himself and opened the car door, getting out. He made his way around to the trunk, grabbing out his one suitcase. He didn’t really have many things, seeing as he didn’t really have the money to buy a lot. And his father refused to give him anything more than necessary. Closing the trunk, he made his way to the front door; following behind Odin and Frigga. They went inside, Frigga looking around as they entered.  
“Thor, honey! We’re home!” She called, Thor appearing not long after.  
“Ah! Welcome home mother!” Thor greeted, moving to pull his mother into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling happily. Loki was at a loss for words at the sight of his childhood friend. Was this really Thor? His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his rippling muscles were practically pouring out of the short sleeves of his grey t-shirt. He knew Thor was athletic, but hot holy damn. He was more attractive than he remembered. His attention was so fixed on Thor, he hadn’t even noticed when Odin had left the room. He did however, notice when those gorgeous bright blue eyes were fixed on him now. And that’s when he realized he had been caught staring. Nervous, he gave a small smile towards the other. Maybe he hadn’t noticed. Thor began to let his mother go, and Loki completely looked away. He heard Frigga ask Thor to help him settle into the guest room, and god it was going to be a long day. “Loki, is that you? I hardly recognized you.” Thor’s voice broke through Loki’s thoughts, his tone as cheerful as he remembered. He looked back over to Thor, bright blue eyes capturing his own baby blue ones. He gave a small smirk.  
“Heh, yep it’s me. The one and only. Although it’s funny you say that, because I hardly recognized you either, you know without your toy hammer.” Loki teased, remembering the toy hammer Thor, for some reason beyond Loki, insisted on taking everywhere he went when they were younger.  
“Hey, I stopped carrying that around before we stopped hanging out.” Thor shot back and Loki couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Okay sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Loki teased a bit more. Thor just shook his head and moved towards Loki, pulling the smaller male into a big hug. Loki wrapped his arms around the bigger male, feeling his rock hard muscles pressing against him. God he was just so damn comfortable, Loki could have just stayed like that forever. And he wanted to. That is; until he remembered what reality was and quickly let go of Thor, gently pushing him off. “It’s good to see you, my friend.” Loki said, hoping he didn’t notice how anxious he suddenly felt. Thor just smiled in response, showing no sign of confusion. Which was good, right?  
“And you as well,” Thor replied. “Well, lets get your belongings into the guest room.” He looked to Loki’s single suitcase. “..Where’s the rest of your stuff?”  
“..What do you mean?”  
“That can’t just be all of it”  
“Why not?”  
“Because.. because it’s just one suitcase.” Loki scoffed.  
“And your point is?”  
“Nothing, I just.. I thought you’d have way more is all..” Thor grew quiet before clearing his throat and speaking up again. “Well, alright then. Let’s get you settled.” Thor grabbed Loki’s suitcase, making Loki give him a look in protest.  
“Thor, I can take my own suitcase upstairs. Thats kinda what my own hands are for.”  
“And you’re absolutely right, my friend. But what kind of host would I be if I allowed my guest to-“  
“Carry his own things? A normal one.” Loki stated, cutting Thor off. Thor just shot him a knowing look, but smiled after.   
“Nonsense. I want you to feel at home, and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you do.” And Loki couldn’t help but stare again. Even after all these years, Thor’s personality hadn’t changed. And by the gods, he had become all that more attractive. And he was also already beginning to move towards the stairs with Loki’s luggage, probably taking Loki’s too long of a silence as a victory. Sighing, he shook his head.  
“Aright, fine. Have it your way then.” He decided, letting the blonde have this one. Besides, that was just less weight he had to carry up the stairs, and more of a reason to watch the blonde.. who had a girlfriend. Right. Yep, he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what did you think?? Is Loki screwed or what? My poor baby lol Again, any suggestions you may have for me, or anything you just wanna tell me; let me know in the comments! :3


End file.
